Wisp
by sanseiryu
Summary: Writers block, an inner spirit yearns for more.


She stood silently before the expansive glass picture window of her penthouse overlooking the bay. The Golden Gate Bridge stood shrouded with fog, the mid-morning sun slowly burning away the low clouds covering the hills of San Francisco. She had a vacant look on her face, a slump to her shoulders that spoke of unfulfilled desires. Of things lost. Now this... this waiting...and powerlessness.

She was bored. A headache was coming on. She leaned forward, placing her forehead against the glass. She closed her eyes, the cool glass of the window extinguishing the spark of the headache she was feeling. She raised her hands, placing her palms flat against the glass surface. She thought about the the last chapter. The chapter she had been working on for the last three months. She didn't have to look at her desk to know that the curser on her laptop screen was still there, blinking with metronome precision. Waiting for her to press the keys. To create words that would spring to life on the screen. But the words wouldn't come. Writers block.

She tried to put it out of her mind. She concentrated on the the coolness of the glass against the skin of her palms. Her palms felt so hot, she could imagine the glass melting from the heat.

"Ah" she sighed, eyes still closed.

The cool from the glass felt so good. Funny, it almost felt like she could feel a breeze on her hands and arms. She opened eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Shit!"

Her arms were outside of the window glass. She pulled her arms in and felt a tingling sensation as her arms passed through the glass.

"What the fuck was that! I know that just didn't happen."

She stood there staring at the glass. Her heart pounding, hands trembling. She was never a timid girl. There was very little she was afraid of... But now she was scared shitless. Still she took a tentative step toward the window.

Her right hand reached out, her index finger coming close to the shiny glass. She made contact with the glass...a tingle made its way up her arm. And like dipping a finger into water, her finger, her hand, then her arm slipped through to the other side. She was thunderstruck. Her mouth slightly open in shock. She wiggled her finger. Then waved her hand.

"Yep. That's my hand".

A giggle almost escaped from her throat. Her left arm followed her right, her hands now grasped together. She took a big breath, closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the glass. Still a little scared. The tingle spread over her face and she felt the cold air from the bay blowing through her hair. She opened her eyes and was nearly staggered by the sight of the street, thirty five stories below. Her upper torso leaned out from the glass, like leaning out of a apartment window. Her heart was thrumming, electric shivers shooting through her body. She lifted her right foot and stepped through. A little voice screamed into her ear.

"What are you doing! Suicidal bitch! Oh fuck! You're gonna fall!"

And she put her foot down and didn't fall. She knew it. She felt it. She stepped through with her body. She was now fully outside. Didn't understand any of it. She could feel the full force of the wind, the rays of the sun penetrating her skin, the smell of the ocean all combining to nearly overwhelm her senses. She took it all in. Arms spread out wide, head back, she felt that she was now floating in air. The wind cold and blustery, now seemed gentle. Her skin no longer cold from the chill. Opening her eyes she looked at her arms. And saw the wind penetrate and flow through her skin, muscles and bone.

Riding on a cushion of air, she rotated and looked back at her penthouse and saw a figure at the glass window, head and palms pressed against the glass. The outside girl looked at the inside girl. From her vantage point she could see the stress and uncertainty etched on the inside girls' face. She floated up to the glass and placed her ethereal hands against the glass, palm to palm and bade the inside girl to open her eyes.

"Look at me. See me. In front of you."

The inside girl opened her eyes and her eyes flashed as if she had seen something surprising. She blinked and squinted before a frown came upon her. She shook her head in irritation, closed her eyes and once again she pressed her head against the glass. She hadn't really seen anything, just her imagination working overtime.

The outside girl floated sadly outside the window. Despite her desperate waving and pounding the glass, the inside girl couldn't see her. The winds began to tug at the outside girl. She felt herself being guided along. Now flying toward the top of her building, she looked back at the lonely figure in the picture window.

"Who was that?" she thought to herself as she joined dozens of other floating, translucent figures dancing and riding the winds over the Bridge. The sun finally broke through and the sunshine cut and burned through the remnants of the fog. Just wisps of vapor floating in the wind and finally gone in a blink.


End file.
